Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 5
Both the Intrepid and Enterprise emerge from warp approaching the Qu'Vat colony. On the bridge Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. Any sign of the Augments Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She checks her console read out. Nothing yet sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Commander Grayson chimes in. What if they are cloaked Kelly says as she looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her. It could be the case sir they're cloaking devices are much more advanced then Romulan cloaks Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss thinks. Run a metaphasic sweep Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the console as Commander Grayson chimes in. You're gonna use it to detect them smart Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. Typhuss chimes in. Voyager was once attacked by a Klingon D-7 class battle cruiser in 2377, Seven used a metaphasic sweep to find them Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Commander Curtis looks at her console. Found them sir, off the port bow Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis. Lock quantum phasers on that ship and fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical station. The Intrepid fires her quantum phasers and it struck the ship disabling its cloak. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling as Malik gives an order. Lock disruptors on the Intrepid and fire Malik says as he looks at Saul. Saul inputs commands into the tactical console. On the bridge of the Intrepid sparks fly from the ceiling as Commander Curtis looks at the Asgard shield output and reports. Shields down to 70 percent! Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins. Get us out of here full impulse, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. Commander Jenkins inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm station. Ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as Curtis looks at her console. Shields down to 60 percent! Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis. Lock quantum phasers on that ship and fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. The Intrepid fires her quantum phasers scoring several good hits. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents as Saul looks at his console. Shields down to 57 percent! Saul says as he looks at his console. Sparks erupt again as Malik thinks. Lock torpedoes on the Intrepid and fire Malik says as he looks at Saul. Saul inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the firing button. The Negh'Var cruiser fires its heavy torpedo and scored a severe direct hit on the Intrepid's port side punched through the port Asgard shields and strikes the hull causing a massive explosion as debris floats away from it. On the deck three officers are vented out into space from the breach. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as lights and console screens flicker. We're taking heavy damage hull breach on deck 13 force fields are in place and holding Commander Sato says as she looks at he ops console's read out. Admiral Kira thinks. Fall back Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the helm. Engines are down we're dead in the water Commander Jenkins says as she turns to him. Then Hoshi chimes in. Admiral picking up the Enterprise she just dropped out of warp Commander Sato says as she looks at her console. The Enterprise fires her quantum phasers at the Klingon cruiser scoring several good hits on the port side punching through the shields causing several explosions to erupt along the port side of the ship. On the bridge sparks erupt as Persis chimes in. Its the Enterprise Persis says as she looks at the console. He hits the armrest of the captain's chair and looks at Jaya at the conn. Get us out of here now Malik says as he looks at Jaya. She inputs commands into the helm. The Klingon vessel leaps into warp as the Enterprise keeps the Klingon vessel from doing further damage to the Intrepid. On the bridge Curtis chimes in. The Klingon ship has gone to warp, but we need help Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He turns to her for a damage report. Damage report Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis gives him the damage report. Hull breach on deck 13, damage to deck 10, 2 phaser arrays offline and engines offline Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Commander Grayson chimes in. Damage control teams are responding Typhuss Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Good, keep me informed of the repairs Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She nods. And the Enterprise has beamed over repair and medical teams Commander Grayson says as she looks at her console then at him. Typhuss smiles. Good, that's good Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. At the Great Hall of the Klingon High Council Martok looks at J'mpok as he addresses him. You attacked a Federation starship!, you attacked our ally, you have no honor J'mpok! and why did you attack them Martok says as he looks at J'mpok. J'mpok looks at him and the High Council members and Admiral Martin. The blood of all Klingons has become water, since the Federation alliance we have turned into a nation of mewling babies and we lost good honorable warriors in the Dominion War, the Borg Invasion, Xindi War, Wraith War, Der'kal Wars and you the almighty chancellor has become weak by the Federation! J'mpok says as he looks at Martok then at Admiral Martin. General Worf chimes in. You are the one who is weak J'mpok, you attack a Federation starship, a ally Worf says as he looks at J'mpok. J'mpok scoffs at Worf. You are weak, we have become weak J'mpok says as he looks at Worf. Martok looks at them. WE'RE ALLIES NOT ENEMIES! Martok shouts as he looks at them. J'mpok storms off.